Mission Impossible
by syd4563
Summary: Hermione needs to complete her auror training. her final test is a mission that involves going under cover to Malfoy Manor as a maid to spy on non other than Draco Malfoy.  after the great war . will Draco realise why she is working for him.
1. The start of the end

Chapter one: not the end but the start

It had been exactly 3 years since the demise of Voldemort and most of his death eaters. A lot had changed, for instance Hogwarts was now run by non-other than professor McGonagall herself. The Weasley family had finally gotten over the death of Fred and Charlie Weasley. Harry, who saved the wizarding world from the wrath of the Dark Lord, was now married to the youngest Weasley. Quite a few had lost their lives in the Great War but they had not been forgotten for their bravery. The war wasn't the end; in fact it was the beginning. A fresh start.

Lucius Malfoy had also perished in a fire conjured up by his wife Narcissa Malfoy, who had not died in the great war instead she lay in St. Mungo's hospital for magical maladies in the Insanity ward. She had lost her mind after the death of her husband and the disappearance of her son; Draco Malfoy.

It was after the death of Voldemort that Draco confessed he had not disappeared but in was fighting. 3 years later and he was married to the one and only Pansy Parkinson.

Any way back to the present…

It was 7.00am and Hermione was awake and ready to leave. Today was the day she would be assigned her first mission as part of her auror training. She had been waiting for this day since the war ended. She sat at her dining table reading a copy of the daily prophet. Hermione was amazed at how boring it had become since the fall of Voldemort and his Death Eaters. There was no murder, no torture, no disappearances, nothing. In fact it was so boring it resembled the quibbler; full of nonsense about how a sphinx differs from a moon fairy. Hermione threw the paper on her bed.

Ron and Harry had already become full-time auror's. Harry had replaced mad eye moody as the head of the department in the ministry. It was his job to assign Hermione to her first task. The only reason it had taken her longer to get to this stage was because Hermione Granger went back to Hogwarts to finish her 7th year.

Hermione stared at herself in the mirror; she wore a red dress that stopped just above her knees and a black, thick leather belt in the middle. She slipped on a black blazer with some heels. Her appearance had changed since Hogwarts, her hair was no longer bushy, instead it held itself in neat ringlets and wasn't as frizzy (she used a very strong charm to keep her hair in order).

At exactly 8.00am Hermione arrived via floo network at the ministry. She knocked on Harry's office door.

"Come in" she heard Harry.

"Haaarrry" she ran to him and embraced him in a bear hug.

"Hey Mione, how are you long time no see" he said grinning. As Hermione began to tell Harry about how excited she was the door flung open and in came Ron Weasley.

"MIONE". He instantly took her by the waist and pulled her up. "Blimey Hermione it's been mad without you".

"Thank you Ronald" she replied blushing as he let her down. Once again the opening of the door interrupted her and in came Tonks, Lupin, Ginny, George, Mr Weasley, Kinsley and Neville.

They all greeted Hermione and Harry conjured up some beer butters.

"Mione, it's been so long" said Ginny Weasley.

"Tell me about it"

"So what you been up to till now "said a very anxious Tonks.

"Aah nothing important, just been very excited to finish my training" responded Hermione. Of course she was excited.

"We are very proud of you; the ministry could use a witch like you" Said Lupin. Hermione blushed a scarlet red.

"Yeah but it's not like we need any more auror's" George Weasley had been very sour since his brother's death. He had changed from his happy, charming self to a moody and glum troll. His comment however confused Hermione; _what would make him say that, almost sounds as though he doesn't want me to join._

"I don't understand…"

Mr Weasley shot his son a glare before turning to Hermione to explain.

"Voldemort's death has had a great impact on our world, means there's been no crime in the magical world at least nothing to do with murder or torture, sure crime has been committed but nothing has happened that requires an auror's skills".

Hermione instantly remembered the very bland newspaper she read. She still didn't understand how this was a bad thing. "But this is a good thing, no such crimes mean peace and no death, no more fear for muggle borns".

"No my child you don't understand, it may be good however if it continues this way the ministry is going to no longer need aurors". Hermione turned to Harry.

"It's true Mione we're all going to lose our jobs, even me"

Hermione didn't speak…

" Anyway don't scare the child she still needs to complete her mission before she becomes an auror so technically she has no job to lose… yet" said Kinsley.

"He's right".

Hermione was still under shock, she had graduated 6 years at Hogwarts, fought in the great war, continued her last year at school and now finally whens it's time for her to become the witch she wanted to be they tell her there's no work. She turned to Harry.

"What's my mission?"

George snorted. This annoyed Hermione.

Harry gave a sorry look and opened his mouth. "Ever since Voldemort and his army were defeated we had a sudden decrease in statistics showing no dangerous crime; in fact it took us time to realise that the death eaters along with Voldemort might be dead there still is member alive; Draco Malfoy" Hermione had no idea where this was going to lead so she just nodded to allow Harry to continue.

"He lost his father in the war and his mother went insane, we have kept track on him to find something suspicious in his behaviour however nothing has happened". Harry stopped and allowed Lupin to continue.

"This may seem like a good thing however its rising suspicion in the ministry, many witches and wizards lived under the wrath of Lucius Malfoy and now they fear his son." "They believe he is planning an attack to avenge the dark lord and Lucius".

Harry continued "Though Malfoy is leading a normal life on the outside people fear what he may be planning on the inside".

Hermione stopped him there "Harry how does this concern my mission". She feared she knew part of what Harry was going to say.

"Well Mione your mission is to go as an undercover maid/governess into Malfoy Manor and try and spy on Draco and his family you must co-"

"WHAT!" Hermione screamed "NO I am not entering Malfoys house"

"Good luck becoming an auror then" blurted out Ron shrugged. Hermione had turned a deep red.

"You don't understand I hate him, we are enemies, he calls me a MUDBLOOD and I call him a ferret". Hermione slowed down and looked at the faces around her. Their expressions told her she had no choice.

"Fine but I don't understand" she spoke in a normal tone. "What makes you think he'll hire me".

"Trust me he will, he's not the same child Mione he's an adult as are you".

"Fine". Hermione had agreed to something she did not want to do, but if it meant she'll become an auror she'd have to try.

"Great, the knight bus will pick you up at 8.00am tomorrow just after you receive my owl it will drop you off at Diagon Alley where you will travel muggle transport to the manor and you are supposed to stay at there for a period of 6 months". " you are also expected to write to us monthly".

Hermione felt her heart sink but knew she had to do this, even if it meant putting up with Malfoy the stupid blonde ferret .

_thanx for reading plz reveiw it . chapter 2 is ready but wont be submitted until atleast 1 reveiw has been made thzxx_


	2. journey to malfoys

**Chapter 2: The Malfoys**

_**Hermione,**_

_**The knight bus will be outside your apartment to pick you up exactly 10 minutes after you receive this owl.**_

_**Good luck on your first mission. Good luck with the slytherin from hell**_

_**Signed**_

_**Harry and Ron x**_

_**p.s don't lose your temper fast and please don't do anything that will jeopardise this mission. And DO NOT mention Narcissa Malfoy to Draco. (It ticks him off, or so we've heard).**_

Hermione had to admit she hated Harry's lack of trust in her; of course she wouldn't mess up her mission. It was the only way she could become an auror. She then realised she had 9 minutes to get ready.

She threw the note aside and charmed her clothes and books so that they packed themselves away. She had no time to decide what to wear so Hermione threw on her denim shorts and grey jumper. Her jumper was so big for her it actually slipped of her shoulder but there was no time to change. Instead she faced the tip of her wand to the kitchen and yelled '_accio coffee'._ She quickly sipped up her drink put on her vans (shoes) and made for the door, enchanting her suit case to follow.

It was a cold morning and Hermione's jumper was doing her no favours. She stood near the bus stop ( she had no idea why, it just seemed to fit with the fact she was waiting for a bus).

She glanced at the watch on her wrist, it was now 8.10 and the knight bus was still nowhere in sight.

Just as she turned to leave she heard an ear-killing screech. Hermione left her suit case on the side walk and leaned in further to see if it was the bus. She was right; it was the knight bus. It differed incredibly from muggle buses. It was thin and long, kind of reminded her of George. It was also very clumsy. The bus drove with a great speed and Hermione believed it wouldn't stop, scared as it made her she jumped off the road and sat back with her luggage safely.

Just as the bus reached her it stopped, and out came a tall spotty wizard. Looking down at a shocked Hermione he spoke.

"The knight bus at your service" he looked at Hermione "ere, your 'Ermione grana aren't yah".

"Yes I am and it's not Grana its Granger". The new attendant reminded Hermione of the old one. Poor Stan shunpike, he was captured by Voldemort and put under the imperius curse just before suffering a horrific death.

"Well excuse me for being a gent n all".

"Whatever, I need you to take me to London Diagon Alley".

"Op aboard then young miss".

Hermione levitated her luggage and stepped on to the bus. This definitely differed from muggle buses. It was like a locomotive hotel, it even had a chandelier!

After the worst journey Hermione had to endeavour was over, she jumped of the bus at the Leaky cauldron. She carried her luggage in to the pub and made her way through to Diagon alley.

Hermione sure had missed the Wizarding world's shopping centre. It was so amazing; it made her feel at home. She recognised a familiar part of it '_flourish and blotts'. _Just as she was about to walk for it, she heard her name called out.

"Hermione Granger". She turned to face a scruffy man, who looked mid 30; though he was bold. "Names Archibald Fletcher". Hermione instantly realised she was facing the brother of the one and only Mundungus Fletcher.

Without saying a word Hermione followed him to the darker parts of Diagon alley. She had never been to this region before and it gave her the shivers. It was dark, damp and miserable. It made a person feel trapped; it almost reminded her of the dementors.

"Here we are". Hermione noticed Dung's brother spoke more fluent English, he seemed more mature. He led her to a very muggle looking car, but Hermione knew it was impossible for it to be normal.

Once inside the car she realised it left the ground and was hovering _of course _she thought _magic_.

After the long and very terrifying journey to Malfoy Manor the car touched the ground. Hermione hopped out of it and spotted the dreary looking house. To think she'd be staying here for 6 months terrified her. Especially with fact that she'd be staying with Draco Malfoy.

Hermione walked past the gates (which opened at her arrival) , and came face to face with a large, metal door that was imprinted with large black serpents. As she knocked on the door the serpents moved in a sort of anticlockwise direction and the door flung open.

As the door opened Hermione could see a small hand followed by a body and eventually a head. It was a house elf; trust Malfoy to keep a house elf, lazy sod couldn't move his arse to do anything back at Hogwarts. The house elf was very different to dobby, for one this one was a girl and has black hair. It had a nose that didn't stick out instead was settled comfortably in between her eyes. And wore a pillow case.

"You is Hermione Granger" spoke the house elf in a very squeaky tone. Hermione nodded. "I is binky, Master Draco is commanding binky to bring Miss Granger to the Sitting room". Binky held out her small wrist to Hermione.

Holding hands with the house elf, Hermione was led down a very emerald corridor. The house was definitely more coloured on the inside than it was out. The walls were decorated in a same way to the ones at 12 grimauld place. They were emerald green and were covered with serpents linking pictures to one another. Hermione recognised the face Bellatrix Lestrange and Lucius Malfoy. It seemed as though Malfoys entire family tree was printed on the wall, just as Sirius was.

Binky led Hermione into a large room which was once again emerald green but this time there were portraits of as it seemed; the Malfoy family. Hermione saw Lucius Malfoys eye bear into her own. Even though he was just a portrait she could feel the moon like eyes as though they were real. She shivered and looked down at the elf to make sure they were still together.

Finally Binky opened the doors to another room, but this time they had arrived at their destination. The Malfoy household was so big, it didn't deserve to be called a home, and there was no love, no happiness. She'd wondered how anyone in their right mind would live here.

"Finally, I need a change of clothes". Hermione scowled in the darkness, she knew exactly to whom that voice belonged. _Pansy Parkinson, _Hermione shivered.

"Pansy". Hermione greeted her with the coldest and plainest tone she had.

"DON'T YOU DARE ADDRESS ME AS THOUGH I AM YOUR SERVANT" pansy really knew how to tick of Hermione Granger.

"And how exactly am I meant to address you ohh noble one". Hermione couldn't help it she hated this girl. And she was married to Malfoy.

"You are to address me as 'Mistress Malfoy'". Hermione couldn't help but snort. "Find it funny MUDBLOOD, because it is how you will speak to me". _Mud blood, mud blood am I! You evil, foul cockroach._

Hermione opened her mouth to show Pansy what she was made of but stopped. She couldn't lose her job! She needed it to become an auror.

"What on earth is all the screaming about"? Hermione recognised the ignorance in the voice. She turned to face a very different looking Draco Malfoy.

He had no longer combed his hair back with gel; instead he left it just above ear length. His hair was arranged in a sexy, messy way. He was wearing a grey suit with a black tie. His eyes didn't look dark as they were. His grey, cloudy, night like eyes were actually shining and resembling the moon.

Hypnotised by the man in front of her, Hermione realised he was looking past her; he was looking at her shoulder. She turned and realised her stupid sweater was hanging off her shoulder leaving her shoulder bare _oh dear merlin, I knew not to wear this \... Crap! _She blushed and shrugged it back on.

He gave her mesmerised look as though he was reading into her and spoke.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger, the brains of Gryfindor"….


	3. Fabien

Previously_; __Hypnotised by the man in front of her, Hermione realised he was looking past her; he was looking at her shoulder. She turned and realised her stupid sweater was hanging off her shoulder leaving her shoulder bare oh dear merlin, I knew not to wear this \... Crap! She blushed and shrugged it back on._

_He gave her mesmerised look as though he was reading into her and spoke._

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Granger, the brains of Gryffindor"…._

_**CHAPTER 3: FABIEN**_

Hermione couldn't help but blush deeper! Right in front of her was the boy/man who made 6 years of her life a living hell, and he was married to the girl/women who she hated so much she could _avada kedavra _her right now. She finally found the will to speak.

"Malfoy", was all she could take out. Hermione could hear pansy fidgeting uncomfortably behind her.

Nobody spoke…

Still quiet…

Silence…

Pansy let out a small cough and spoke.

"Listen here Granger, you will be working for us now so I expect to see to working", Hermione could feel a lecture coming on. "Working for Malfoys has its rules and regulations, firstly; if I see you using your wand to help you with work, you're fired!"…"secondly, you will do as I say with no back talk and lastly… lose the flimsy clothes, you're required to keep on a large black robe… too much skin is being seen."

Neither Hermione nor Draco spoke.

_Damn she's picky and who she calling flimsy the pug faced prune! I'll have her know that I rushed this morning so I wouldn't be late! Stupid fat …_

"Right I'll call Binky then shall I". At Draco's words the house elf re-appeared. "Binky take Granger up to her room and help her settle". Hermione looked at Draco. "You begin tomorrow at dawn".

Hermione followed the house elf out of the room relieved to be free of her so called 'Owners'. Binky led Hermione up a large amount of stairs and into a large room, with a 4 poster bed, large window with a view of countryside. Just opposite the bed was a door which led to the bathroom. She was amazed at her room, she was sure Pansy would make her sleep in the cellar.

"Binky will be back after miss is relaxing". Hermione nodded at the petite elf and lay on her four poster bed.

Hermione noticed how cold it was, the shorts did her no favours. Her legs were freezing. And the only reason Hermione wore a baggy, thin, top was to hide her tattoo on her lower back. It was a huge mistake getting it done, it was her cousin Veronica who had tricked her into getting it done. That was the only reason her top seemed flimsy.

**FLASHBACK:**

"_Ronnie where are we going"_

"_You'll see". Veronica led Hermione down a dark alley and into a strange hut._

"_Mione do you know what a tattoo is"_

"_Of course I do, I may be a witch but I'm still human". Ronnie had he eyebrows raised at her cousin, Hermione understood._

"_Ronnie…No won't get it done"_

"_Come on Mione it will help you be normal"_

"_I am normal thanks"_

"_No you're not, you're a teenager so please relax, besides you a witch you can remove it if you don't like it"._

_Hermione considered it, her cousin was right. If she didn't like it she could always remove it._

"_Fine let's go"._

**FLASHBACK FINISHED.**

It was that very night that Hermione got a rose tattooed on her lower back, realising much later it was now a part of her skin and no magic could remove it. Ever since she had hidden it.

Hermione had showered and dressed in her robe. She sat waiting for Binky but she never showed.

Time passed pretty fast so she decided to look around the manor hoping she'd catch Draco in the act so she had something to report to Harry.

She'd walked out her room and entered a very dark corridor. "_Lumos_", she walked down the corridor avoiding the misty eyes of the previous Malfoys in the portraits beside her.

Hermione reached the end of the corridor; or so she thought, there was a corner to turn. As she turned she heard the sounds of a shuffle. A scared Hermione moved around as fast as she could, calling "Who's there".

No reply…

More shuffling…

"Hello". Hermione prayed it was a joke. But she heard a little voice that sounded soft and fragile.

"Who are you", Hermione turned in the direction of the voice.

"um…uh…I'. I'm the new maid". "Who are you"

"I'm Fabien". She hadn't heard of a Fabien before and neither Draco nor Pansy mentioned it. Hermione moved in closer and saw a little boy the age of 3 in front of her. He had blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Who are you Fabien"? She had guessed he was Draco's son but she couldn't be sure. How could this cute delicate child belong to the likes of Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy?

"I am Fabien Xavius Malfoy, my daddy is Draco Malfoy". Of course.

The little boy seemed petrified.

"Aren't you supposed to be sleeping"? It was past 7.00pm and a boy his age needed his rest.

"Yes buh I'm scared…I needed a drink but it's too dark and I can't walk back on my own". Hermione pitied him.

"Come on, show me your room". Hermione took his hand so he led her to his room.

He had been quite a distance from his room it was almost a 10 minute walk from her room.

"Here" he spoke pointing to his room.

Hermione led him in side; she lifted him up and put him comfortably in his bed. Tucking in the little boy she realised he no longer had the scared stiff look on his face. She sat near him and stroked his blonde locks.

She stayed till he was sound asleep and left the room. She tried closing his door silently so it wouldn't wake him.

As she turned down the corridor she saw a tall, lean, and scruffy figure standing before her. She knew who it was; Draco Malfoy.

"Granger" was all he said and he had a very tense look that would have scared any other girl but not Hermione Granger.

"Malfoy", his eyes looked dark and feirce, he walked rapidly towards her...


	4. The book, the icecream and the flirt

I know that Tonks and Lupin are dead really but I decided to keep them… sorry if it confused you.

The book, the icecream and the flirt.

Previously;

_As she turned down the corridor she saw a tall, lean, and scruffy figure standing before her. She knew who it was; Draco Malfoy._

_"Granger" was all he said and he had a very tense look that would have scared any other girl but not Hermione Granger._

_"Malfoy", his eyes looked dark and fierce, he walked rapidly towards her..._

Chapter 4: First day

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer. The light was now shining on his face and his misty, shadowy eyes resembled the moon. Hermione also saw rage and anger in his eyes; her throat went dry.

"What were you doing in there?"

Draco's tone was very sharp.

"I saw you're…erm..." she cleared her throat and began again. "You're son Malfoy, was outside my room, he was scared and alone". His hold on her tightened. "I bought him back here and put him to sleep". Hermione tried shrugging him off.

He spoke "I am going to say this once and only once… keep away from Fabien you mudb-…"

Her eyes widened; he was going to call her MUDBLOOD … that was it, she wasn't going to stand back and take this from him.

"LISTEN…you have a son Malfoy and he was scared… I comforted him!" she continued "YOU should have been here to comfort him and put him to sleep, he's a child not a house elf you can neglect!"

Moments passed and Hermione regretted her little outburst. Draco was amazed at how she could be so calm around him; in this state he scared almost everyone. She didn't fear him. This made him smile inwardly.

_Oh crap…I've done it now, I am so fired! What's Harry going to say!_

Instead Draco Malfoy pulled in the Gryffindor lioness and began caressing her jaw line with his thumb; Hermione looked in his eyes and saw that they were soft. His rage seemed to disappear. His pale thumb circled the jaw until finally reaching the corner of her mouth.

_What the hell! He's supposed to shout back it's what he does, it's who he is. He's evil, he's rude he's…he's so dazzling…_

Hermione closed her eyes, Draco pulled in closer. Their noses were touching; his hot breath was touching her. Draco's thumb pulled back Hermione's lip and then leant in closer…and closer… and…

"Draco, what's going on?" Pansy was standing behind Draco in the darkness, she couldn't see. "Where are you"? Hermione and Draco jumped apart.

Draco looked at Hermione; she had pulled back so she couldn't be seen.

"I'm here Pan, I was just saying goodnight to Fabien". Draco turned and pulled his wife as they walked, leaving Hermione behind in the shadows, Pansy hadn't seen her.

Hermione walked slowly remembering the route back to her room.

After a struggle she found her room and settled on her bed. _What had happened? One minute he was angry at me and the next he was going to kiss me…and I was going to kiss him back. Oh dear merlin. And Pansy, what kind of mother doesn't even take interest in her child. This was low even for old- pug face._

She sat back on her bed and cleared her mind of Draco Malfoy. She had a mission to do and she would try to complete it, starting tomorrow.

Meanwhile Draco led Pansy to her chambers. He didn't want to sleep with her, not tonight.

"But Draco we're married, and..." she was cut off.

"Just shut up Pansy, I love you but I have a lot of work. Tomorrow I promise". He leant over to kiss his wife goodnight.

Walking back to his own room Draco stopped outside Hermione's and pressed his ear against the door. He heard nothing apart from smooth, quiet snores. He smiled to himself.

_What the hell is wrong with you!You are a married man. _He told himself. _She smelt nice though. And she didn't fear him, she was brave, smart, and clever and she showed affection towards Fabien. After all she did tuck him to sleep. I mean it's not like I love her, I just got lost in thoughts and took advantage…yeah that's right._

Draco fell asleep soundly after re-assuring himself what happened was a lie and a joke.

The next morning Hermione got out of bed at 8.00 and saw a piece of parchment on her bedside table labelled _"mud blood"._ Hermione rolled her eyes and opened it. It was a list of jobs for her to do. It was so damn pathetic of Pansy to give jobs like '_clean my room, clean out the pool, clean this, and clean that'._

Still in her nighty she walked down the spiral staircase, to the living room. Only to find nobody was home. The house was empty. She even searched for Draco in his quarters; she had something to say to him.

After a good search throughout the manor she came to a conclusion that nobody was home. This was the perfect opportunity for her to search Draco's study to find evidence for the ministry. This was after all why she was here in the first place.

Hermione took a shower and slipped on some tights and a baggy t-shirt (obviously baggy as she needed to hide certain little something). She grabbed her wand and headed straight for Draco's room. On the way she _accioed _some cleaning up products.

Draco's study was a bit bigger than her bedroom. It had shelves and shelves full of book along with quils and parchment. In a way it amazed Hermione because she thought of Malfoy as someone who wasn't as interested in books well at least not as much as her.

She started off by clearing spare bits of parchment around his large mahogany and emerald desk. Making sure she was careful she opened the top drawer, revealing a book. Hermione gasped.

The book had an imprint on its cover; imprint of the dark mark. The mark was moving. Leaning her hand forward to grab the book the door flung open. Hermione jumped, closed the drawer and looked as though she was cleaning. She looked up and saw a wide eyed Draco and a blue eyed Fabien.

_Oohhh goblins..._

"Hello Granger" Draco had his usual smirk plastered right across his face. "Fancy coming home to YOU cleaning my study". Draco looked her head to toe, slowly watching her weird clothing attire. Hermione gave him a dirty looked and looked down at Fabien.

"Hello Fabien". The little boy looked at her with the cutest expression ever. His large blue eyes were widened and his pink nose twitched.

"Hallo Mione" he ran to her and hugged onto her left leg before saying "Thank you". She knew he was referring to last night.

She welcomed the boy before barging past a very smug Draco and walking to Pansy's room.

_Oh dear that book has got to mean something…maybe Malfoys trying to re-create death eaters via the dark mark. Or maybe you're jumping to conclusions._ Her conscience told her_. Either way s_he knew the book was something to report to Harry.

She turned to find some parchment around Pansy's room but it was impossible in the amount of clothes there were on the floor.

A knock on the door interrupted her and frightened her all together.

"Ahem" she turned and saw Draco at the door.

"What"

"Well me and Fabien were on our way to Diagon Alley". He paused.

"So". Was all Hermione asked?

"Would you like to join us".

Hermione was taken aback. Draco Malfoy by whom she was employed had just asked her to accompany him and Fabien to Diagon alley. Hermione thought about this; if she was to go she would be free of Pansy's chores. That was it Hermione wanted to go with Draco.

"Yes".

"Fantastic, why don't you go and get ready and we'll wait here" he said eyeing her clothes.

They had apparated to the alley and were now walking to Barite Bayou's favourable ice cream.

"You look nice Mione" complemented Fabien.

"Thank you cutie". Hermione saw Draco watching her; she thought it was because of her clothes. She looked down at them; she was wearing a floral dress with casual pumps. She shrugged and didn't care what Draco thought anyway he was a stuck up pig.

After their ice cream arrived they all sat quietly and ate. Hermione noticed Draco had a splodge of chocolate on his nose; she snorted. He looked up.

"What's so funny Granger?"

Hermione didn't answer him she just grabbed her napkin leaned over the table and cleaned up the chocolate while keeping her eyes in contact with his. She sat back down and mentally slapped herself.

_Damn, why did I do that… he has hands he could have done it himself or I could have just enchanted the napkin…oh well it made Fabien laugh._

"Thanks", was all she got. She just blushed and looked down.

"Your hair has changed" Hermione looked up.

"Huh"…"oh…um thanks"

"It's not as bushy as it was"

"Oh gee thanks". She tried to sound as sarcastic as she could.

Draco looked at his son and began to explain. "You see Fabien, Hermione's hair was very horrible, it gave all the slytherins nightmares". He looked up and saw Hermione's bemused expression and continued "It looked like a loo brush". Oh how he loved to piss of this particular girl, her eyes would become widened and she would go red.

Before he knew Hermione leapt across the table and splodged a dab of ice cream on his eyebrow; Fabien began laughing. Draco then jumped back across the table and threw ice cream at her; it hit her on the corner of her mouth.

"Hahahaha" Fabien was laughing crazily. Watching the two adults throw ice cream at one another.

Getting ready to aim another shot Hermione stepped back tumbling on a chair, and falling to the ground. Before she fell she grabbed Draco by his tie dragging him down with her.

They both lay on the ground on top one another laughing. Fabien was shocked; he had never seen his father laugh especially this much.

"Ouch…Ha-ha… Malfoy get off me now …" still laughing. "Malfoy". He was looking down at her with a serious look on his face. He came in closer. Hermione could feel Draco's hot breath on her face, his grasp tightened. She looked at him slowly through her honey comb eyes.

Before she knew Draco's lips touched her; half on her mouth half on her cheek. Before it could proceed any further Draco let go and shot of the ground helping her up and walking away. It was hard for Hermione to keep up with him. She couldn't see where he was headed with Fabien.

She realised he had entered Flourish and Blotts. She followed him inside and walked up to him. He looked up at her; he almost looked embarrassed and gave her a sorry-I-didn't-mean-it look.

She spoke "What are we doing here"

"Well Fabien wants to buy a book and I thought It was a good opportunity to buy griffin-dork a book" he winked and smirked "go ahead and pick out a book".

"Um…thanks" she turned away. _Why is he acting so normal, we almost kissed outside an ice cream parlour on top off one another after having a food fight! MERLIN he is so difficult._

Hermione was arguing with herself to whether or not she should confront him about his behaviour lately. However she was completely distracted with a new book she had found.

'_Borosmeade, the tale behind the ruins by EZRA GALVADORA'. _She carried the book over to Draco who took it to the counter.

Behind the counter stood a young man about the same age as Draco and Hermione. He had black hair and hazel eyes. He had captured Hermione's eyes instantly.

"Hey, I'm Ryan"

"Hey, I'm Hermione"

"That's a pretty name"

"Thanks"

They stood staring at each other for a good few minutes before a very eager Draco butt in.

"Hi I'm Draco"

No one answered

"Heelllooooooooo"…"Granger we have to go".

He grabbed Hermione's waist and tried pulling her; this broke the silence.

"Ouch, Draco that hurt"

"Let's go"

Hermione came back to reality and threw her galleons at the counter. Before turning to leave Ryan passed Hermione his wiz-number (I made that up it means mobile). Draco's eyes widened; was she going to accept that. Alas she did, she tucked it into her pocket and turned to leave with a very reluctant Draco staring in her path.

"Oh umm do you guys know your covered in cream" Ryan decided to point out the obvious. Draco instantly waved his wand over Hermione and himself; the ice cream vanished.

"Thanks Ryan it was nice to meet you", Hermione left with Fabien. Draco on the other hand shot the assistant a dirty look and turned to focus on the paper Hermione had put in her pocket.

He ruffled his blonde hair, creating a more messy look and walked out.

_As if that assistant flirted with Granger…he wasn't even good looking…I mean honestly what was so attractive about him. She can do so much better…wait… did I just compliment Granger…eww!_

Walking through the village, it came to Hermione's thoughts that Pansy was never any where to be seen and she didn't work "Malfoy, where is Pansy?"

Draco raised his eyebrow "um…shopping"

"Oh". Pansy never did cease to amaze Hermione. She seemed like a very bad mother, Hermione thought of reasons why a mother wouldn't show interest in her own child but couldn't come up with anything.

After a great day both Draco and Hermione were hit over the head by reality. After a very long and hectic day the three some entered Malfoy manor only to be greeted by a fuming Pansy. She stood at the entrance glaring at Draco.

She looked at Hermione with Malfoy and turned a darker shade of red, Hermione could have sworn steam left her ears.


	5. KISS 3

_**Hey guys I know some people find my story a bit lame but its my first try and I hope you can review as you read… it makes it easier for me to update thannxx.**_

Previously:

_After a great day both Draco and Hermione were hit over the head by reality. After a very long and hectic day the three some entered Malfoy manor only to be greeted by a fuming Pansy. She stood at the entrance glaring at Draco._

_She looked at Hermione with Malfoy and turned a darker shade of red, Hermione could have sworn steam left her ears._

"Where were you"? Was all she said but it was enough to build tension in the atmosphere. Hermione noticed that Draco was more pissed than Pansy.

"None of you goddamn business, YOU do not question where I go" he said in a sharp voice with his finger pointing at her.

"I wasn't talking to you Draco; I was talking to mud blood". Hermione stiffened and Draco noticed. Before her mouth could open Hermione took Fabien's hand and headed for the staircase.

"I'm talking to you, don't you dare walk away from me". Hermione turned, she had gone a shade of deep red, and she furrowed her brows and spoke.

"I was tak-"Draco interrupted her instantly.

"Granger take Fabien to his room and ensure he is put to bed". He was still watching Pansy with a look that looked as though he was about to kill.

_What the hell is he asking me to do it; SHE is the mother the ugly slut._

"Yes sir" was all she answered before turning away. She led Fabien to his room and tucked him into bed before retreating to her own.

Walking back to her room she passed Malfoys room, she could hear a lot of shouting, however hard she tried to listen it was impossible. _Malfoy must have put a muffling spell on the room._ Hermione was proud of her days work; she pissed of Pansy, pulled a wizard and discovered a mysterious book in study.

Entering her room she ran to her trunk and searched for her wand…it wasn't there…what the hell…where was the blasted thing?

She finally found her wand and used it to conjure up floo powder. She hoped Malfoy didn't watch the fireplace. As fast as she could she scribbled on some parchment.

**H,**

**I've been here a few days and have found something; I stumbled across a book in M's desk. It had an imprint of the dark mark. I couldn't look into it. But the mark was moving. Please floo me soon on instructions! I don't know what to do!**

**Hermione x**

She cast the letter into the fire place and whispered '12 grimauld place Harry Potter'.

_I wonder what the book could have been. What if he's trying to re-unite death eaters or maybe trying to continue work of the dark lord!_

Finally she decided to wait on Harry's answer.

After a long warm shower Hermione dressed in her muggle PJ's; tank top and trousers. She lay in bed a few minutes going over what she had done today. She had actually had a fun day out with Malfoy…wow she was going crazy.

As soon as Hermione almost fell into deep sleep, she heard a small knock on her door. "YHH" was all her tired voice could manage out.

In came a very tense looking Draco Malfoy.

"Granger"

"Malfoy"

"I wanted to thank you for accompanying me and Fabien on our trip"

"Umm…you're welcome"

He turned to leave but returned with a very cheeky grin.

"Umm Granger are you going to ring that wizard from the book store"

"Yes I might"

Hermione recognised his face deepened. They stood there for a few minutes of silence.

.

.

.

"Why" Hermione broke the silence.

"Just, Night Granger"

Before he reached the door Hermione blurted out

"Doesn't it bother you that Pansy doesn't care about Fabien?"

"Care…Why would I care I mean it does bother me but I don't care"

"But she's his mother". Hermione stood there amazed and wide eyed.

He was laughing. "She's not his mother"

"What"

"You heard"

"So who is his mother-"

"Goodnight Granger"

And on that note he left the room

It was just after 1 in the morning when Hermione felt thirsty. She got out of her bed and made her way to the kitchens. When she arrived she saw that there were no house elves. _Mph they must have gone to sleep_.

She made her way to the sink to poor a glass of water when she heard a cough.

"Who's there" she said panicking. She always panicked when she didn't have her wand with her.

"Relax Granger … you know for a Gryffindor you don't seem all that brave". Malfoy.

She ignored him and continued pouring herself a drink. She turned to face him and couldn't stop staring. He looked hot. He wore a black t-shirt and black night trousers. He had messy hair as usual and his arms looked amazing.

"Like what you see", he gave her his smirk.

"Oh please…in your dreams Malfoy" She turned a dark shade of red.

He walked closer to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"You know you've always amazed me…the way you stuck up for yourself"

"Really" she said in a bored tone. This made him smile not smirk.

"I want you to try something" he took back his arm and walked over to the units and picked up a plate.

It was a slice of cheesecake. She snorted.

"Seriously Malfoy".

"Umm… yes "she leaned for the spoon but he beat her too it. He sliced of a bit and put it into her mouth. He never left her eyes. And she was blushing.

_Oh my god he has the most grey eyes I have ever he hasn't shut it Hermione. Yes he bloody has. _

She swallowed the cake and looked up smiling. But he snorted.

He leant forward holding her hair and putting his head to her ear.

"You've got cream on your lip" _SHIT! _Hermione blushed and tried to pull back so she could clean it but he got there first AGAIN! He put one hand around her waist and left the other to hold her hair he leaned in and touched her lips with his own. Licking off the cream in the process. But Hermione was being stubborn and wasn't letting his tongue penetrate into her mouth. But Draco managed to get her to release and she allowed him to enter. He explored his mouth and she explored his.

Draco let out a groan and pushed himself closer to Hermione. She gave up her little fight and gave in. she was now enjoying it and had moved her hands up his chest and around his neck. She gripped his golden blonde locks in her hands.

Lips still locked, they somehow ended up against the kitchen door. Draco moved his hands and began to trail up her top, pulling it off. She squeaked.

Hermione came back to reality. She broke him off.

"No". Draco moaned as she pushed him away.

She now stood in front of him with nothing but her black lacy bra.

She quickly slid her top back on before he could spot her tattoo.

She broke their eye contact and walked out of the kitchen.

_What the hell Hermione Oohhh shit I can't believe I did that! Oh my god I was about to get intimate with Draco Malfoy. Oh crap I'm on a mission… I need to stay focused. I cant do this! No yes I can. No I can't. yes I can. No I cant. Yes I bloody can. All I have to do is try and avoid him for the next 6 months… oh dear merlin._

She lay in bed thinking about it until she fell asleep.

MEAN WHILE:

Draco paced in his room. Walking back and forth. He didn't regret what he had done. It was the best fun he'd had in ages. But why did it have to be Granger.

_FUCK, I'm an idiot. Father would have my head. But who could have resisted her, she has the most amazing features I mean would have known book worm Granger would turn out fucking hot… bloody hell I'm losing it. And I'm married, what would Pansy say, oh who cares. What the hell am I going to do? I can't face her but I can't resist her. He has the weirdest taste to her. She tasted like honey, so sweet. Oh fuck Draco how can you be such an idiot fuck…fuck…_

Draco eventually fell asleep hoping Hermione would perform a memory charm on him in his sleep so he'd forget.

But forget what? His feelings for her or that he kissed her? …

**PREVIEW INTO NEXT CHAPTER :::: **

She barged in to his study. "What do you want Malfoy".

He leaned forward to brush a hair from her face but she pulled towards him and pecked him on the lips. " I do"…

DUN DUN DUUUNNN what does she say I do to? Will there friendship lead to a secret affair…..

Review ideas you want me to add in the story I really need some.

And please help me out by telling me what you want to see happen between them…..

READ AND REVIEW !


	6. confusion and avoidance

PREVIOUSLY:

Draco eventually fell asleep hoping Hermione would perform a memory charm on him in his sleep so he'd forget.

But forget what? His feelings for her or that he kissed her? …

An entire week had gone by and both Hermione and Draco had managed to avoid one another. Hermione kept herself busy with both work and her mission. Draco on the other hand never left his study. He told Pansy he was busy and ordered house elves to bring him his food. He wasn't really busy though.

Hermione had sent Harry several owls begging him to change her mission. Of course she didn't want anything more than to become an auror, she just hated the idea that she almost got intimate with her arch enemy. What she hated more than that was the fact she actually found him attractive and at the thought of what happened she felt a tingle in her stomach.

Harry didn't listen to her letters he merely kept replying ' _Mione you've already discovered a dark object in his study. This is valuable information…keep searching…try and open it'._

Hermione wanted to reply 'harry_ you bastard I almost had sex with him and I havnt faced him in a week so you stupid scar head change my mission or I'll make sure you can never have the pleasure of a women'. _Instead she just told him she'd try harder to find more evidence. The only problem was she needed to get into Malfoys study but she could not because he never left it.

Hermione began to enjoy caring for Fabien. Ever since she learnt Pansy wasn't his mother she got closer to him, pitying the fact that he had no mother around and Pansy wasn't going to take the role for him.

She took Fabien out every day, she clothed him and fed him. She sympathized more now that Draco didn't even bother to leave his study to see his son.

Hermione was asleep in her 4 poster bed and it had just reached past 2:37am. She was knackered; she searched the entire manor, pretending to be cleaning when in fact she was searching for something she could report to Harry. She hoped if she found something dangerous enough, Harry would let her come home as a precaution to her safety.

She let out light snores and tossed and turned.

'_pop'_

A house elf had apparated into her room. It was Binky.

Binky leant over and jumped on to the bed, pulled off the duvet and screamed with her high pitched voice right into Hermione's ear canal. "MISS HERMIONE IS NEEDED IN THE STUDY BY THE MASTER DRACO".

Hermione jumped up screaming. She saw Binky and began screaming louder.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH"

She realised it was a house elf. "Why did you scream, you could have woke me gently binky now I can't hear properly". She was very peeved with this elf. Surly it should have woke her with more respect isn't that what Malfoy teaches it.

"Binky is very sorry, but the Master Draco is insisting that Binky scream in Miss Granger's ear… He is wanting to see you in the chambers".

Bloody hell thought Hermione the prick got his house elf to wake her up like that. Did he have no manners, why would he do that after avoiding her at all costs.

Hermione knew the perfect way to get back at him was to not go. He may have been ready to see her but she was not ready to see him. She told Binky to tell Draco she couldn't be bothered to go and see him. Binky looked uneasy but knew she couldn't say no so with another POP she apparated and Hermione got back into her bed.

DRACO'S CHAMBERS:

He had just summoned his house elf to call Granger to see him. He wasn't going to hide from her; there was nothing to hide from. He was embarrassed but then where was the fun in hiding. He decided he would have Binky awake her rudely and have her visit him. Where his plan was to mock her and try to seduce her again. He wanted to see her lose her temper.

Binky apparated into the room, but she was alone. Draco frowned.

"Where is she Binky"

"Mistress was not pleased with the way she was woken". This made Draco snicker.

"Let me guess, little miss stuck decided she wasn't going to listen".

"Yes Master Draco"

"Binky I wantyou to tell miss Granger if she is not here with you in the next 30 seconds I will fire her ass and she'll have no job, with no money".

Binky nodded and arrived in Hermione's room again.

Draco began counting "1…2…3…4…5…"

"Miss Granger, miss Granger"

Hermione groaned " What is is now binky" (6…7…8…9…10").

Binky told Hermione about Draco's message. She still didn't budge. (11…12…13…14…15…16…17…18).

But she was furious she wanted to confront the arrogant pig, she wanted to hurt him.

She got out of bed and held Binkys hand.

MEANWHILE IN DRACO'S ROOM:

"25…26…" Binky apparated into the room with a scarlet Granger who looked like she could kill. Draco merely smirked at her and ordered Binky to leave. As soon as she left, Hermione turned to face Draco and charged up at him.

""What do you want Malfoy".

"Nothing much, I just needed a favour".

"What favour do you need at 3 in the morning, you've avoided me all week and now you need a favour".

Draco smirked and arched his brow "Remind me again why I am supposedly avoiding you".

Hermione felt steam leave her ears. Why was he acting like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Because you're an arse".

"I see you don't kiss and tell do you" he wanted to burst with laughter at her expression but kept his face firm.

"Kiss and tell, why would I Kiss and tell when you were the one who kissed and now your telling".

"That didn't make any sense Granger".

She gave him a dirty look and turned away.

"Well I suppose youre right"

Surprised she looked at him again.

"how am I right"

"Well I Was the one to kiss, its what made it fab"

"Whats that supposed to mean"

"Well im merely pointing out that if it was you who kissed me then I wouldn't have had the urge to take it so far".

"Are you trying to say I don't know how to kiss"

"Its precisely what im saying Miss Granger".

"Well MR Mafloy I'll have you know I do know how to kiss"

"No you cant"

"Yes I can"

"Bloody hell Granger it was like your first kiss, so out of balance and control"

"Trust you to talk of a kiss like a bloody flying lesson"

Malfoy couldn't help but laugh out loud at this. This girl amused him, there never was a dull moment with her around. He slowly watched her she wore the most adorable night clothes he'd seen. Shorts and a string top which was short for her and she kept pulling it down.

She realised he was watching her so she cut the tension by speaking.

"Why did you wake me so early Malfoy".

"Well Granger I need a massage"

Hermiones eyes widened. He pulled of his t-shirt revealing his bare, white flesh. His chest was toned and muscly.

He lay down on his bed and summoned several oils to sit next ti him on the cabinet. He put his arms over his head and peeked at her through his armpit.

"Granger the faster you start the faster you'll finish".

Hermione wanted to go over there and touch him, she wanted to massage him, she wanted to go sit on that bed with him. But she hated him, he was a stuck up arrogant pompous twit who always got what he wanted and that seriously pissed her off. Damn him. Damn his gorgeous body and perfectly messy hair. Damn his perfect eyes and his annoyingly cute smirk. DAMN Harry potter for sending her into this hell hole she knew she wouldn't survive. Harry was her best friend for most of her life and he knew how much she wanted to be an auror, he gave her by far the most vicious mission he could have given anybody. Yes he had and she was going to owl him first thing in the morning asking him why he did that. He had made it 10x more difficult than anyones elses.

She had stod in the same spot day dreaming she didn't notice an impatient Draco Malfoy calling her.

"Granger, are you there… hellloo ".

She didn't say a word she just walked over to him and climbed on the bed. He turned his head to give her his smirk and wiggled his eye brows.

"What to begin from where we left of"

"No I don't"

She picked the first oil and began rubbing it into his shoulders. He let a slight moan escape his throat. She blushed. She moved her fingers in a rotatory position down his spine and onto his lower back. He let out another moan. She was getting tired of this even though his back felt so perfect and muscly hard. She shuddered at the thought of what Pansy would say if she found her massaging her husband. Hermione did kind of feel sorry for Pansy, Draco didn't sleep with her. Only when he wanted.

Ok that was it Hermione was sick of it she needed her sleep.

"Malfoy I'm really tired"

"you want to sleep here" he said in a mocking tone with his brow raised.

"What…no I want to go back to my own room".

"Fine"

She got up to leave when she decided that for the first time she was going to give Draco Malfoy a taste of his own medicine. She was going to treat him the way he treated her. As she was leaving she turned to see him sliding on his shirt watching her mysteriously. She took two leaps and stood 2 inches from his face, pulled towards him and pecked him on the lips. "I do"…

She then turned to walk away when he got to the door faster than her. He grabbed her from her waist and lifts her. He smashed his mouth against her's penetrating his tongue colliding with hers. He fiddled about in her mouth.

Her plan had gone to waste she was meant to leave the room leaving him in amazement but instead he pulled one of his Draco stunts and dazzled her. She couldn't help but respond equally to him.

As he lifts her she moved her legs around his waist. He turned and pinned her completely against the door. She moved her hands up around his neck pulling at his hair. He let out a growl. He moved his lips and tongue down her jawline to her neck, down her neck to her shoulder and finally reaching…

"No…" she tried to push him off her. "Malfoy please"…"NO".

He let her go. He looked angry.

"Granger I don't understand you".

She didn't speak.

"Why can't you finish what you start?"

"Start"? she was outraged.

"Yes start"…"you kissed me and know you won't go all the way"…." WHY"?

"I didn't start anything Malfoy I pecked you on the lips to prove I could kiss it was YOU that cornered me".

"Cornered you? What the hell Granger you put your legs around me… when a girl does that it means she ready".

He continued "besides you were the one too clean ice cream of my nose WHAT DID THAT MEAN!"

"Well I didn't know that because I most certainly did not want to go all the way with"

"WHAT THE FUCK GRANGER"

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM MALFOY ITS 4:00AM AND YOU SUMMON ME TO MASSAGE YOU, YOU DON'T APOLIGISE TO ME FOR BEFORE INSTEAD YOU TELL ME I CANT KISS AND WHEN I TRY TO PROVE YOU WRONG YOU DO THE SAME THING ALL OVER AGAIN".

Draco stared at her through his lashes. He spoke calmly.

"Merlin Granger you give off all the signs and then you back off, one would think you're a virgin".

She didn't speak instead she looked down and began to blush.

"Dear Merlin Granger are you a virgin?"

She didn't answer. He knew the answer.

Draco felt a pang of relief fly through him. Something about this girl made his hormones go into over drive and now he just wanted to say he was sorry. He had grown respect for her. She wasn't the average slutty witch he came across. She had never been touched. This was the reason she kept backing off.

She didn't reply.

"Granger im sorry. You can leave"

Hermione just left the room. She still didn't speak. She felt her eyes burning up. She waited till she was in her room before letting out all her tears. She sobbed into her duvet all night. She was so embarresed she was 21 years old and she was a virgin. Her worst enemy to whom she felt extremely attracted had found out.

There was a very good reason why she was a virgin. It was because she was scared of getting hurt. Men only looked for that one thing in women. They didn't want anything more. She almost lost her virginity twice; one with ron and once with viktor but both times she stopped and ran off.

Both Draco and Hermione fell asleep regretting what they had done and were back to square one; planning to avoid one another.

Hermione woke up to an empty mansion she found that Pansy left a note saying they were gone out for the day and they'd be back in the evening. Pansy also left a long list of jobs.

Hermione ran to Draco's study to look at the book. It was her one and only chance in ages. She ran down the corridor and forced open the door and practically flew over too his desk. She threw it open and there once again sad a black leather book embroided with the dark mark. this time the mark wasn't moving. She reached forward to pick it up.

"Ouch", she immediately pulled back her hand. The book had burnt her. It left a big black mark on her hand that carried on burning. Tears rolled down her eyes. How could she have been so stupid. She didn't check it for any dark magic, Draco had obviously put a powerful trojunous charm on it. And now he would know she tried to touch it. Oh bloody shitty merlin what was she going to do. She ran out of the study when she heard the front door open and close. She heard Binky speak '

"Master you is back so soon"

"Yes Binky I needed to speak to miss Granger"

"Miss Granger is cleaning "

"Thank you Binky".

Hermione's breathing fastened, what was she going to do Draco was going to find out she had read his book. She ran as fast as she could till she reached the kitchens. She tried washing of the mark but it wouldn't budge. Meanwhile Draco was in his study looking for Hermione. He left his study sill calling out 'Granger'.

Hermione heart beat doubled and then tripled. What was she going to do? She ran as fast as she could till she was out of the mansion. She carried on running till she reached a small waterfall. Wow she was amazed at what was before her she forgot about her hand. She took of her t-shirt and shorts till she was wearing nothing but her bright pink underwear.

Before she knew she jumped in the water and shrieked; the water was cold but it felt good. She decided she would go for a swim before going back into the house. She needed some alone time before she could go back into the darkness.

After a long swim Hermione swam back to the edge. And bent down to pick up her wand to dry her off. She heard a voice.

"Merlin Granger you've got a tattoo"…

She gasped and turned. She was standing in front of an amazed Draco Malfoy in her bra and knickers she kept her blackened hand behind her back. He had just seen her tattoo. Something was different though. He wasn't wearing his smirk he just had both brows raised.

He had noticed. He walked towards her but stepped behind her. Her heartbeat faster. He moved his index finger over her tattoo making her shiver. He moved his gaze to hers. They were inches from one another.

"Goody two shoes has got a tattoo, what is the world coming to, does it move"?

"No it's a muggle tattoo"

"Figures" he smiled, he actually smiled.

He moved one step forward and Hermione stepped 2 steps back. She was so sure he knew she could see it in his eyes.

"Get dressed Granger its freezing out here".

He turned to leave but before he winked at her.

Hermione looked down at her hand and noticed it was no longer black. What the hell how did that happen. More importantly he didn't be his arse whole self. He behaved like this since their last encounter and she liked it. He wasn't his horny self. He treated her respectfully. Like he did on the first day she stepped foot into his mansion.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 :

Draco walked back to the manor. Seeing the water fall bought tears to his eyes. This was not good because a Malfoy man never cried. He couldn't help it. His mother had created that waterfall so her and Draco had something to make them feel at home. When she was sad or upset she would come and sit near the fall, Draco would eventually follow her out here and they'd both cuddle until Lucius found them.

Draco walked back into the manor with rage. The man he called father was the one who destroyed her. He dies and she goes crazy. Draco was angry, not at his mother but at his father. He had been ever so useless. Mother went insane over his death.

Rage grew inside Draco and he picked up the nearest object and flung it with great force across the room. Tears that built in his eyes were now dripping down his cheeks in anger and pain.

It was the first time he had seen the waterfall since the war. Following granger had led him to it.

"ARRH" He withdrew his wand and made the entire wall in front of him collapse. He sat on the floor and began crying. He cried for his mother; he cried for Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione walked back to the manor, she was both scared and embarrassed. She was scared of the dark stain that disappeared from her hand and was embarrassed by the fact that Draco Malfoyhad just discovered her tattoo and had seen her almost naked.

Entering the manor she hurt a scream and a bang. The scream belonged to Malfoy. She ran through till she reached the study in which he was curled up on the ground crying.

_Oh shit he's crying_

Hermione stood un noticed, she didn't know what to do. Should she approach him or should she keep her distance.

She heard his sniff and decided she'd comfort him.

She walked slowly towards the blonde ball on the floor and touched his shoulder. He shuddered and shot straight up, red faced.

"WHAT THE HELL" he seemed surprised.

"WHAT". Hermione got angry. She tried to help him and he shouted at her. She saw him clear his tears away. She noticed how messy hair suited him. He wore a black shirt and it clung to his body, she could see his toned chest. Draco noticed her staring.

"What is it you want Granger". Hermiones eyes moved from his body to the crumbled wall beside him.

"What happened"

"None of your business". Hermione grimaced.

"Im trying to help Draco". Draco noticed how she said 'draco' not 'malfoy' but ' draco'.

"WELL, Granger I don't need your help".

"Fine" she huffed.

"Fine"

She gave him a dirty look and walked towards the kitchens. She was hungry. Just as she turned for the kitchens she heard.

"Miss, Mione". Fabien was running towards her, she stepped forward and lift him up. She pecked his cheek and he giggled.

"Fabien".

Hermione had been here a few weeks but had grown a strong relationship with Fabien, she absolutely loved him.

She spotted Pansy walk in.

"Granger, I need you to take the day of tomorrow"

"Huh"

"Didn't you hear"

"I did but … why" Hermione was confused extremely right now. Firstly Pansy called her by her name and secondly she gave her a day off.

"I don't have to explain my self to such filth but I have some friends coming over"

Hermione snickered "YOU have friends"#

Pansy walked 2 steps forward and spoke so that Hermione could feel her hot breath " Don't push it".

She walked away and didn't show for the rest of the evening.

Hermione carried a plate of spaghetti Bolognese and pumpkin juice to Fabiens bedroom. It had become kind of a tradition for her to feed him in his room.

She knocked on his open door and saw he was playing on his little broom stick.

"Miss Mione" he flew towards her almost knocking over the plates. He fell on his bed and began giggling cheekily.

"Hey cutie… enough of that now time to eat". She sat next to him and conjured up a mini table.

She sat and watched as he ate.

"Miss Mione, will you read to me at bed time"

"Of course I will" she kissed his forehead.

"Miss Mione did you know Binky is telling me daddy is in his room".

"Yes he is"

Fabien pouted "why not come to see me" his large silver eyes widened.

"He's very busy Fabien, don't worry I'll let him know you want to see him" , just as she spoke the door flew open and in came Draco with a smile on his face.

"DADDDYYYYYYYYY". Fabien ran to his father and clung on to his waist.

Draco laughed "Fabien my boy " He kissed the top of his sons blonde head.

Hermione got of the quidditch decorated bed and walked out towards the kitchens.

Minutes later she was joined by Malfoy.

"Granger"

"Malfoy"

"I hear my wife has given you a day off"

"Yes she has" Hermione was excited about her day off, she was going to spend it with Harry at the office and in the evening she was going to call Ryan; the bookkeeper from Flourish and Blotts to see if he was free.

"What are you going to do". Hermione was confused at why he wanted to know, the rude prick.

"Not sure" she didn't want to tell him about Harry but the rest she would. "I'm going to go out with Ryan"

"Ryan?"

"From Florish and Blotts".

Draco remembered the hideous looking toad. But he looked like he didn't know who Hermione was talking about.

"Oh well I'm off to bed".

"Granger wait" she stopped hoping the same thing wouldn't happen again.

She turned "what".

"Where are you going to go tomorrow?"

"Don't know, home and then out with Ryan"

Draco nodded and turned before looking over his shoulder "Have fun".

She didn't understand him. He was very weird. One minute he was nice to her and the next her snapped at her.

She walked up to Fabiens room.

She tucked him into bed and whispered good night to him. She left and entered her own room.


End file.
